


A typical session in the Courtroom with the Judges

by Aleee_rv



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Awkwardness, Explicit Language, M/M, RhadaVal, an average day in the life of the judges I guess, implied rhadamanthys x valentine, minos and aiacos bothering the hell out of rhada cuz that's their fav hobby ever, poor rhada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv
Summary: Minos and Aiacos love making Rhadamanthys' life impossible.And what's best than teasing their bro over the matters of the heart?? >_>Please mind some mature language.***Twitter: @aleee_rvDiscord: https://discord.gg/gDrY3bPlease, if you like Rhadamanthys x Valentine or enjoyed reading this consider sharing, leaving kudos, commenting or letting me know on Twitter!That would make my day!THANK YOU <3***
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A typical session in the Courtroom with the Judges

Minos grinned, playing with a lock of his own silver hair wrapped around his fingers.

“Deep into Valentine, uh brother?”

Bored about his whatsoever, the Griffon Judge had decided in silent mutual agreement with the other to annoy the Wyvern and spice things up on that boring day in the Courtroom.

Rhadamanthys was an easy prey for their endless jokes and mocking. Not that they disliked him rather the opposite but... That man was too serious. So boringly serious and completely unable to relax.

Minos wouldn’t hesitate telling him over and over how he constantly had something up his ass all day every day, joking that perhaps he should just ask his Harpy to get laid...

“I'm not into him. We are...”

“Shush. What? You saying you don't get inside him?!” Cut Aiacos in with a chuckle.

That was going to be fun.

Minos and Aiacos exchanged a look with one another before the Griffon decided to add some oil onto the fire.

”...Perhaps he doesn’t say so because he’s the one who likes to get his Harpy in, not viceversa.”

“AH. I see... Is this why you are always so tensed dear brother? Gotta keep it tightened. Aww.”

Rhadamanthys growled. He was used to their mockeries. But that day they were really exaggerating, heck they were barely working!

He snorted so loud, if he was a real Dragon he would breathe smoke out of his nostrils setting the air on fire.

Aiacos brought his arms behind his head, rocking on his chair. Bored and restless.

“What do yo say, Minos? You think dear brother here has even ever managed to get his Harpy laid? I mean, that brow. That’s some serious turn off!”

Minos smirked. “Ah, that creature he got there on his forehead. Poor little Harpy. I pity him, imagine as he looks at our brother in his face, in the heat of the climax... And all he sees it’s a wet hairy worm dripping sweat. Yuk.”

Rhadamanthys bit his own lip, trying to ignore and focusing on his work. Would Valentine think that? No, no no. He wouldn't allow them to get under his skin. How annoying...

“HEHE. Imagine then what that poor boy has to listen to while they are at it! Dear brother probably snorts like a walrus meanwhile.”

”...Are you going to continue wasting your time?” Replied the Wyvern, clearly bothered by their behaviour.

“Oh. Do tell then. Are you or are you not deep into Valentine? That was a simple question to answer!”

Rhadamanthys looked elsewhere, his lips wrinkled. He was all but feeling comfortable. The last he wanted was discussing his feelings and what he would love to call private life with those two - but was it really ever private considering it all?!

"...S-stop it."

“AH. Of course he is, Aiacos. Look at him, the second you name his little Harpy you get the cuuutest reaction, heh.”

The blond man clenched his hands into fists. His face turned slightly red. Difficult to say if because of rage or embarrassment.

“I hate you both.”

“Nah, you don’t.” Replied Aiacos, winking.

“Anywway, you were about to say...? You two are... What?”

The taller man gave his older brother a threatening look.

“In love, maybe?” Garuda insisted.

“A couple?”

“No, wait. About to marry, yes?”

Rhadamanthys swallowed, biting his lip so hard he almost bled. His cheeks flushed more. “..E-Emperor Hades will know about your puerile behaviour.”

“HA.” Laughed Minos, sitting closer to Aiacos.

“That's your best threat..?”

“Careful, brother. Or he's gonna call his Harpy to defend his honour~”

“Awww. Cute cute Rhadamanthys, Valentine takes such good care of you!”

"..........”

The two Judges laughed again.

“Imagine him: < Emperor Hades, I feel offended because they joke about me loving my lover!> ”

“Pffft.”

Rhadamanthys prayed every god of the pantheon to help him ignoring those two and focus on his work. He could feel his body boiling.

As Minos was about to add more, someone knocked the door.

Knock knock.

The Three men turned their heads towards the big door or the Courtroom, silence immediately covered the whole room.

“Uhm, Lord Rhadamanthys? I need you to come.” Said a bright voice behind them as the door opened.

And as Valentine stepped inside, Minos and Aiacos burst into laughter. The Griffon stood up the chair, grabbing the other and dragging him along.

“Valentine.” He said with his ever alluring sensual voice, grinning wickedly as he approached him. “Oh Valentine. I think there is something really important Rhadamanthys needs to tell you.”

”...Or do with you.” Giggled Aiacos.

Valentine tilted his head, looking behind the two Judges, noticing his Lord curved on himself, his cheeks flushed.

“Uhm...”

But before he could ask anything, Griffon and Garuda left the room, waving their hands as Rhadamanthys silently cursed them both.

**Author's Note:**

> These notes are going to be the same for they just explain my choice in writing most of my stuff the way I do and give a few needed details to understand the work.
> 
> Please note: you can consider this a fragment of any life lived by Rhadamanthys and Valentine during any point in time: modern, LC, AU, even prior to that.  
> Specters reborn over and over, and thus I like to imagine of the many different situations that might have happened in this or that life between them: those little precious moments that contributed into the development of their centuries-long relationship, key moments that might or not become distant memories in their future lives as feelings bloom anew and yet so terribly deep at every new cycle.  
> Thank you if you decide to read, like, share or leave a comment. I appreciate <3
> 
> ***  
> Extra Charas Data.
> 
> Rhadamanthys.  
> NAME: Rhadamanthys Walden  
> AGE: 23/28  
> NATIONALITY: English  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Blond / Gold  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,89 m / 84 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Scorpio  
> BLOOD TYPE: 0
> 
> Valentine.  
> NAME: Valentine Erosou  
> AGE: 20/25  
> NATIONALITY: Cypriot  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Pink / Orange  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,82 m / 71 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Aquarius  
> BLOOD TYPE: AB


End file.
